


make a wish

by Diz (artificialmac)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cute Kids, Domestic Bliss, Gratuitous amounts of flower imagery, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 15:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialmac/pseuds/Diz
Summary: In which: Sapnap loves kids, Karl's niece tries to be a matchmaker, and they all get covered in dandelions.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	make a wish

**Author's Note:**

> I just love Karlnap and I wanted Karlnap fluff. They're in love. That's it. That's all this is.

“C’mon uncle Karl!” 

The aforementioned man sighed as he tried his best to keep up with his four-year-old niece. A teasing voice ahead caused him to look up. 

“Yeah, _c’mon_ uncle Karl.”

Karl made a move to swat at Nick, but the younger man was too far ahead, and Karl just ended up throwing his arm out wildly. 

“Fuck you,” he cursed.

Nick’s mouth dropped open, miming shock. “Watch your mouth! There are children around!”

“I hate you.” Karl rolled his eyes, out of breath from chasing Sadie around all afternoon, his words came out more as a huff of unintelligible sounds than actual words.

“Hey, it wasn’t my idea to take her to the park.” Nick held his hands up in surrender.

“If I had known what I know now, I wouldn’t have suggested it,” Karl panted.

Nick slowed down so he could walk alongside his boyfriend. 

“God, you sure sweat a lot.” 

Karl didn’t have the energy to scold him this time.

Both men looked up suddenly when they heard a squeal. 

Sadie was standing in a field of dandelions practically in tears. “Look at all the flowers!” She called. 

Karl and Nick couldn’t help but smile to each other at her enthusiasm for the yellow weed. Sadie began to skip around the grass, plucking up flowers left and right.

“What’s this?” She pointed to a patch of white, puffy dandelions. 

Nick chuckled, walking over and kneeling down so he was at eye level with Sadie. He plucked one of the white dandelions as the young girl watched with rapt attention. “These flowers are magical. See, you can make a wish and it’ll come true, but you gotta make sure to blow off all the little pieces for it to work. Watch.” Nick closed his eyes for a brief moment before blowing out a puff of air, sending the seeds in every direction, some catching in the late summer breeze and fluttering down into the grass around them. 

Sadie gasped, dropping all the yellow flowers she had in her hands, and beginning to pick the patch of white dandelions. 

Nick put a gentle hand on her to stop her from blowing the entire patch away. “Now wait a second!” He laughed. “You only get one wish every day. So you gotta make it count.”

Sadie looked slightly troubled by this at first, but she quickly got over it in favor of picking the three very biggest dandelions in the patch. Karl made his way over to his boyfriend and niece, plopping down beside Nick with a grin. The two watched silently as Sadie stumbled back over to them. She plopped herself down in Nick’s open lap and handed the two boys their own wish-granting flower. Nick gave a surprised smile at the sudden affection from the young girl. 

And Karl smiled at Nick’s smile.

No matter how many times he denied it, Nick loved kids. Karl could see it in his face. Every time they saw a baby in public, Nick would make faces at it until it smiled back at him. 

“What should I wish for?” Sadie asked as she looked up at Nick.

“What do you want?”

The girl thought for a moment and then her eyes lit up when she had an idea. She blew as hard as her little lungs could muster and the seeds flew out, floating in the air for a few seconds before touching back down to earth. Sadie jumped up from Nick’s lap and grabbed as many white dandelions as she could in her small hands. She repeated these actions, alternating from Nick’s lap, to Karl’s until the dandelion patch was basically decimated. 

Finally, she sat back down in Nick’s lap, looking expectantly at him and Karl still holding their intact flowers.

Karl smiled and blew his almost immediately. He didn’t have to think very hard about what he wanted, it was right in front of him.

Nick followed suit, eyes never leaving Karl’s as the seeds fluttered through the air, dousing them both in a sea of white.

“What did you wish for?” Sadie asked.

Nick blushed as his eyes fell to the ground.“I can’t tell you, or it won’t come true.”

“I wished for a pony,” Karl threw out.

Nick laughed, partly at Karl’s statement, and partly at the face of the younger man's niece who was muttering about how _SHE_ should have wished for a pony. 

They let Sadie run around the field of flowers for a little while longer. At one point, Nick took it upon himself to teach Sadie how to make a flower crown. 

He crowned her queen of the dandelions and her face lit up impossibly brighter. 

He crowned Karl the king of his heart and the older man’s chest felt impossibly tighter.

When the sun started to set, the three made their way back across the grass to the car. Sadie had jumped onto Karl’s back and Nick had reached for his hand. For a moment it was pure bliss. 

There was nothing else in the world that mattered more. It was just the three of them. The rest of the world were quiet observers.

Sadie fell asleep in the back of the car on the way home and Nick carried her all the way up the stairs and even tucked her into bed. But before he could leave, her little arm shot out to stop him. She made a motion with her hand to come closer. As she whispered in his ear, Nick’s face broke out into a megawatt smile. 

“Me too,” he whispered. 

Karl just watched them from his position outside her bedroom and smiled to himself. 

It didn’t occur to him to ask about it until they were sitting on the couch in their apartment. “What did she say to you?”

“What?”

“Sadie. She said something to you before we left.”

When Nick didn’t answer immediately, Karl turned to look at him. The younger man was looking back and forth nervously. He wasn’t usually so fidgety and it started to worry Karl a bit, so the younger man grabbed his hand. 

“She told me she wished you would say yes,” Nick practically whispered.

“What?”

“I told her I wished for that too.”

“Say yes? What do you-” 

And then it hit him.

Nick got off the couch and kneeled down just below eye level. He was still holding Karl’s hands, well one of them, because Karl had the other one over his mouth in shock. 

“I love you.” Nick smiled, tears brimming in the corners of his eyes. “I love you so much it hurts sometimes. I know we’ve had our ups and downs, but through it all, the one thing that has stayed constant is that I love you. I will always love you. And there is nothing in this world that could change that.” Nick dropped Karl’s hand for a second and reached into his back pocket, pulling out a black velvet box. “Karl Jacobs,” Nick smiled, eyes hopeful and beautifully brown. “Will you marry me?”

Nick barely got the words out before he had an armful of Karl. The unexpected weight on his body caused Nick to fall backward with Karl on top of him. 

The two laid on the floor for a long while after that, smiling and giggling, but far too exhausted to move. 

Karl stared at his ring and smiled, and Nick stared at Karl and smiled.

And Karl stood corrected because _this_ , right here, was better than anything he could have wished for.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @manhuntmedown


End file.
